My Wish
by illbeonthemoon
Summary: Muses of a lonely Kagome while she waits for Inuyasha to come get her once again. --Revised--


This one kinda goes hand in hand with It's What You Do To Me. Reviews make you awesome.

* * *

Inuyasha...I want you to be happy. You're always walking around like you're all tough and that you can take anything that dares to challenge you. But I know that's not true. I'm not dumb. I know all about your past- Your parents, all the teasing and taunting you went through, having to find a place in this world, and not to mention, Kikyo. You act like its no big deal, but it is. We're all here for you- Sango, Miroku, me, and even Shippo and Kilala. You don't have to block us out, Inuyasha. We all care deeply about you and we only want you to be happy. So, every time something is bothering you, you don't have to bottle it up inside like you've done for so many years. You have us now.

I've known you the longest out of our whole group. When I first met you, I didn't know what to think of you. You were stubborn, arrogant, rude, selfish...and come to think of it, you still are. But you've changed alot; you've done alot of growing up. At first, you wouldn't think twice about killing a human, or ever a demon. But now...it seems like everyday you're doing something heroic- saving a village, fighting off Naraku, or even saving me once a demon has kidnapped me. I'd just like to say thanks, Inuyasha, for everything.

Kikyo. The woman who I'm reincarnated from. The priestess who sealed you to a tree 50 years ago. Kikyo, the one person you love. Yeah, I know I'll never measure up to Kikyo. And I'll admit, I'm even a little jealous of her. She's everything I'm not- mature, beautiful, calm, and strong. Maybe that's why you'll never love me. I'm just some weak little human girl who you only keep around because I can sense the sacred jewel shards. I mean, I'd be completely useless if I wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation, right? I know you care about me a little because your concern gives it away. But after all this time- everything we've been though together- am I just a someone that you have to drag around everywhere and take care of?

I wonder what'll happen once we complete the sacred jewel and kill Naraku. Sango and Miroku will probably get married, settle down, and have lots of kids. Shippo might go off on his own, or he might stay with us for a little while longer. I might go back to my own time, and visit once in awhile. But what about you? Will you go off with Kikyo? I love you, but I'll respect your decision if you do decide to do that. And if you do choose Kikyo, I wish you all the luck and happiness in the world. I hope that you don't go back to the way you once were- killing people and just not caring. I hope that you help others like you helped us. I hope you'll never forget us, and all the adventures we've had together. Please, don't forget me.

Remember, Inuyasha, I'll always be there for you and I'll always love you no matter what.

Kagome sighed and rolled over onto her side. She glanced towards her window just to see if she could get a glimpse of a certain hanyou. Nope. He hadn't come to get her yet. Sighing again, she buried her face in her pink pillow.

'Why hasn't he come to get me yet? I'm already really late...'

* * *

'Stupid pathetic demon, wasting my time...' Inuyasha muttered as the stomped towards the well, his arms crossed across his chest. He slumped down next to well that led to Kagome's time, looking down into its depths.

"WHY IS SHE LATE _AGAIN_?!" Birds scattered into the night sky at the alarming noise. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. The hanyou sighed heavily and went back to looking down the well, waiting for Kagome to return.

* * *

'Oh well. If he isn't coming to get me, I might as well go back on my own. He's probably off with having fun with…Kikyo anyways.' She started packing random items into her big yellow backpack. Once she was done, Kagome heaved the heavy bag onto her back and shouted, "Mom, I'm leaving! Bye!"

She heard the muffled reply: "Bye, dear!"

And with that, she walked out the back door and headed towards the shrine.

* * *

"Dammit, Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha's face suddenly turned from fuming to worried. 'What if she's hurt? What if she got sick? What if...she's with Hobo or Hojo or whatever his name is?' He growled. That baka was probably all over Kagome right now. He had to save her - and fast!

* * *

Kagome stumbled in the doors of her family shrine. Crap, what did she have in that backpack? Rocks? The well emitted a bluish glow and out came a determined looking Inuyasha. He looked kind of shocked to see Kagome standing there.

"W-wha? What are you doing?" He stuttered.

"What does it look like I'm doing, stupid? I'm going back to the Feudal Era. Did you come to drag me back?" She said rather coldly.

"No, I just...nevermind." He muttered, a blush spreading on his cheeks. Like he was gonna tell her why he actually came here.

"You what?" Oh great. Now she wasn't gonna give up till he told her.

"I...uhhh...just didn't figure you'd be here." He tried not to look embarrassed, but that wasn't going so good.

"I live here." Kagome said, annoyed further.

"I just thought that maybe you'd be with that boyfriend of yours. What was his name, Hobo?" He said angrily, because of her attitude with him. He was just trying to be nice and bring her back, dammit! Kagome, thinking this was pretty funny, started to laugh. Inuyasha looked up at her, his cheeks getting even redder. If that was possible.

"What the hell is so funny?"

'What? Did he just say _Hojo_? Is he seriously _jealous_?' She thought, amused.

"You think I like Hojo! Of course I don't, baka. He's just my friend."

Inuyasha brightened, and tried not to show how happy he was. Again, he failed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, I like someone else." Oops...that didn't come out right...

The hanyou's ears pressed against his head. If she didn't like Hojo, then who? "And who would that be?" His voice cracked.

It was now or never...gathering up all the courage she had, she said, "You." Kagome grinned, and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha, processed what she said and jumped in after her, grinning the whole way. He caught up to her and embraced her in a huge bear hug from behind. Then he turned the surprised Kagome around and pushed his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

Now what was he mad about again?

* * *

Reviews make for a happy writer.


End file.
